


Centuries

by Skyreum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyreum/pseuds/Skyreum
Summary: ‘I still have time’ he reasons.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> I cant get ushisemi out of my head these days. so I tried to wrote just to satisfy my thirst.  
> this is my first time writing a one-shot story. I hope you like it. 
> 
> ps. I'm sorry in advance, this is actually quite confusing.

“He’s already mated.”, the woods talk uncertainly. 

“Would you be ok? Semi?”

“This isn’t the first time that I was late in his life, I still have another life for him and I assure you that I will, without doubt, get him, no matter what. “, Semi said loosely. 

He just can’t go right upfront to Wakatoshi and say I’m your soulmate, you should be with me. No, Eita wouldn’t say that. Not in a million years. He knows that Toshi doesn’t know about his existence but he wouldn’t hinder himself from saying that it doesn’t hurt. 5 centuries have already passed and he still didn’t get a hold of him. Eita knows that if he doesn’t move he will surely lose his soul and there’s no turning back. He will wipe out from existence and his memories would disappear just like his appearance. There’s no legacy about him and no one would ever know that he exists in the least. His friends wouldn’t remember him nor does his family. And lastly, his Toshi, who still love by Eita wouldn’t remember him just like how he doesn’t remember him now. Still, Eita wouldn’t want that, he doesn’t want to lose his memory of him.

“I still have another century, I can still find him, by hook or by crook I have to find him,” Semi whispered. 

“You can’t guarantee that. Eita it’s been five centuries already.” 

“I know.” 

“You know that’s your last shot, you can’t be sure that you will find him next time. What if he’s also mated in that generation before you even find him. You can’t keep doing this to yourself. Lower your ego even just for a bit. You know what’s bound to happen if you don’t mate with Toshi. Eita thinks about this carefully, please. You can’t just keep putting the pain on yourself Eita- “.

“I KNOW. I KNOW, OK. YOU DON’T HAVE TO RUB IT ON ME BECAUSE I KNOW. I know that’s why I’m thinking of what to do. I can’t just march up to Toshi and say I’m your soulmate because that will only cause chaos and nothing more. We both know that he doesn’t remember me the way it used to be. He doesn’t remember me because centuries already pass. He doesn’t remember me because he’s mortal. He doesn’t remember me. He doesn’t. “

Silence still after Eita’s outburst. The trees shush their mouth feeling guilty for putting too much pressure on Semi. They just meant good, nothing more. They want Semi to live because the boy is nothing more but a pure lilac. An elegant dove that only wishes for Toshi’s love. Not an unrequited love that he’s been getting these past myriad decades. The trees witness Eita’s crying for the aforementioned lifetime and they can’t bear it anymore. Not when their precious dove feels like dying every time he knows Toshi’s already out of his grasp every single time.

Everything feels gray and Eita doesn’t know if he’s still breathing. His hands feel numb and his heart feels dull. His mind keeps repeating the event that happens not less than an hour ago. 

Eita had been casually walking at the market. Buying some ingredients and potion for his lovely brother, Sugawara. Who keeps experimenting with stuff and who quotes that ‘I’ll make you live no matter the consequences’. Thinking about it, he finds it rather amusing that his beloved sibling thought that he can help him, however, it still makes him feel precious and he’s grateful for Sugawaras’ attempts on making a concoction for him to live. He stops for a moment and looks around thinking if he already bought the things needed at home. He saw a mini store that sells some stuffed toys and strode off to where it standing. Stating that it been months since he bought something for himself. There were a variety of toys and they are in a chronological manner. Eita caught a glimpse of a mini cow and decided that he would purchase it. It reminded him of his little feline at home whose color looks exactly the same as the stuffed toy. He went to grab the milky cow that’s in front of him not until a hand-blocked his view and hold the stuffed toy. Eita looks at the other individual and felt his body run cold. Sweat started to form around his forehead as his head tried to gather the information that is in front of him. 

Right in front of him was Ushijima Wakatoshi. Still calm and collected and up till now still handsome with his white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. But that didn’t make Semi standstill. He looked at his neck and see right there sitting a mark that reminded him he was too late. Again. His mind goes wary and he gets back to the countless time he sees Ushi with marks and before he knew it he feels like drowning.

Eita instinct tells him to run and he intuitively does so. He runs as fast as he could, begging to get away from the situation. Maybe in that way, he can kill himself accidentally and stop the unforgiving scenario that keeps happening to him. But then again he knew he can’t be killed unless it’s related to Toshi. Eita runs and runs and unconsciously went to the woods where he constantly goes to converse to the trees. And that’s how he got himself again on his knees feeling drained, hopeless, and dejected.

Eita couldn’t bear it anymore. Not when the pain hurt so much. He cried and cried till he feels consumed by the dark thoughts. His heart feels heavy, he couldn’t breathe. He can’t stop himself from thinking where did I go wrong? Maybe Eita was played well by faith. Was it a mistake that he mated Toshi centuries ago? Was he wrong about choosing Toshi as his soulmate? Was it his fault for choosing Toshi? Eita doesn’t know anymore. He wants to die, wants to stop this feeling of agony, wants to feel free from the constant torture that the soulmate bond gives.

As Eita got a hold of himself he again reminds himself that he should stay calm. 

‘I still have time’ he reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> you can actually criticize the work actually. haha, it would really give me an insight into what I should polish.


End file.
